User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level NINE- Plutus Bank
so level nine is Plutus Bank you come hear with you new group of survivors and have to meet up with Tenenbaum, but how will she react to you hmmmmmmmm. WALKTHROUGH so you ge out the Undertow and exit the station. Stiffy "alright we aint leaving this damn thing till i know we arnt gonnas, scout ahead and cleare the way, we'll catch up". Ogdred "brilliant what a diversion, freind we mustend dilly dally Kinkaide is moveing against you as we speak." make your way into the Bank and you wil find a Spear Gun next to a Big Daddy you have never seen before, slimmer then a Bouncer, Bulkier then a Rosie and slightly taller then a Lance. now as you go into the Bank you will be ambushed in the main lobby by a strange monste, it looks like a Splicer but has no sign to show that it was once human. Tenenbaum "that is a Failed utopian, an abomination created by Sothia Lamb, now free to cause chaos". once you kill the Failed Utopian you must make your way to the back of the bank to vault 5 this is Tenenbaum's safe house. Tenenbaum "well hear you are Big Brother at my home--SAVIOR--you have rescued many of my Little Ones and have shown that you have a good heart i hope that we may finaly save the last of them.--HARVESTER--You have killed many of my Little Ones und for that you will not be forgiven, i hope you burn for your crimes but for now we must work together--KILLED/SAVED--You are confused and unpredictable, but we nead you more then anything now so i will let the past go, FORNOW" in the large 2 floor vault are many Little Sisters and a handfull of Little Brothers all rescued, Stiffy and the others enter behind you and go to Tenenbaum behind a glass door in the back of the room to talk. Stiffy "so we got a plan make your way to that bastard Kinkaid at Athena's Glory and kick him off his high horse then we take a Bathey up top, simple". Ogded "finaly back on track, les go freind times flying by in this wonderland". now make your way back to the Undertow. Stiffy "thirst things thirst, That VOICE OF RAPTURE he lets the whole of Rapture now what ur up to and likes to drag out your sins to the Oppertunists, he neads tacking care of, dunno if u heard on the radio but we have and he is a fanatic dick." on your way out you Kinkaid contacts you "hay not so fast, boys show him who runs this place!" you are ambushed by hords of Splicers (think 5 waves of every slicers met so far) and you must defeat all of them. Tenenbaum "we nead to escape, hold them off whalst we get the Little Ones out of hear". after the struggle another failed utopian attacks you, and it mus be killed, after this get into the Undertow. NEW WEAPONS Spear Gun- tacken from a dead Whaler Big Daddy. can be upgraded 3 times. NEW ENEMIES Failed Utopian Whaler Big Daddy (corpes) Frosty Splicer- icy splicers with winter blast. Fire Splicer- fiery splicers with INCINERATE! Electro Splicer- electrical splicers with electro bolt. MISC OBJECTS Number Of Little Sister-0 PLASMIDS: TONICS: AUDIO DIARIES: Tenenbaum- Her Stiffy i have made contact with the man known as "Stiffy" he was the one who gave me the ADAM slug, he did not seem happy to hear from me but.....maby we can work together, he has the Big Brother on his side it seem..Hmmmm. Category:Blog posts